Ginny Weasley and The Gloryhole Surprise
by newbiewriter2018
Summary: Ginny is walking home from visiting Luna after the events at the DoM and unknowingly stumbles upon a gloryhole whilst using a public restroom. Lemon.


**Hi All, this is my first crack at any fanfic writing. Just a random idea that popped into my head but please be warned that it is a Lemon story. Thanks.**

Ginny Weasley, soon to be 5th year Gryffindor, was walking home through the small town of Otterly St Catchpole after visiting her best friend Luna Lovegood. She'd stopped by to see how Luna was doing after the recent events at the Department of Mysteries, where she and a group of friends had followed Harry Potter in a rescue mission to save his Godfather.

Unfortunately the whole thing was a trap to lure Harry to the Department by Voldemort and Sirius had fallen through the Veil of Death during the fight. The only good thing to come from that night was Voldemort being outed to the Wizarding World. The whole country was now aware that he was back. However because of this it had taken her two weeks of asking her mother whether it would be ok to visit Luna, despite her only living on the other side of the town, and also wearing a portkey necklace which would whisk her back to the Burrow in case of any emergencies, to visit her friend.

She sighed slightly thinking of Sirius. He'd been a really fun person to be around when her family had spent the previous summer and Christmas at Grimmauld Place. Of course thinking of spending Christmas at Grimmauld led her thoughts to the _incident_ as she'd started thinking of it. She had been walking to the room she was sharing with Hermione when the bathroom door had opened and a wet, semi-naked Harry Potter had stepped out with a towel wrapped around his waist whilst using another to dry his hair. She'd felt the heat start to creep up her neck and was just about to avert her eyes when his towel caught on the bathroom door handle causing it to slip. She'd only caught a brief glimpse of what lay under the towel but needless to say the image was burned into her mind from that point on. Thankfully Harry turned his back to re-tie his towel without spotting her.

She'd raced back to her room, luckily Hermione was downstairs in the kitchen, and lay on the bed trying to calm her racing heart. Ginny wasn't very experienced with the opposite sex but she did have a very vivid imagination, helped along slightly by a stack of old Playwizard magazines she'd found hidden in the old broom closet when she was cleaning it out last summer. She assumed they must have been hidden by Bill or Charlie who had forgotten about them when they moved out. Her experience so far mainly extended to a few snog sessions with her ex-boyfriend Michael Corner and current boyfriend Dean Thomas, who she had started going out with just before Hogwarts broke up for the summer.

Her mind had drifted back to the image of what was under Harry's towel. Even in his soft state he must have been about 5inches long and about 2inches thick. She started to rub her thighs together thinking of his penis…no, his cock. She couldn't help but imagine how big he must be when fully hard. Snaking one hand down her jeans she could feel her little pussy leaking juices through her panties. She'd spent the next hour laying on the bed rubbing her clit raw whilst thinking of Harry and praying Hermione stayed downstairs.

Since that day, the image and thought of Harry stepping out of the shower had been the main thing she fantasized about when masturbating. Ever since the Chamber of Secrets incident she had started to see Harry less as the Boy who Lived and more as Harry Potter. She'd lost the young infatuation she'd had with the image of the Boy who Lived but she couldn't deny that she was attracted to Harry himself.

Shaking the thoughts of Harry out of her head whilst walking, Ginny put her hands into the pockets of her oversized hoody to try and keep them warm as it had started to drizzle during her journey home. Unfortunately for Ginny the rain reminded her of her bladders need to be relieved.

" _I knew I should have used the toilet at Luna's before I left."_ She thought to herself.

Taking a look around the street hoping to see a shop open, only to see dark windows lining the street caused another slight sigh to escape from her lips. Not unexpectedly there wasn't anywhere open in the little town at 6pm on a Sunday evening. Recognising the grocer's where her Mother sometimes shopped reminded her of a small public toilet block which was hidden away down a back side-street behind the grocer's. She only remembered as her mother had tutted when walking past it once due to the poor state of repair the place was in.

With another sigh she started walking to where she remembered the toilet block to be. It was either use the poor public facilities or try and hold out another mile and a half until she got home which didn't sound very appealing. Turning onto the side-street she spotted the toilet block in front of her but there didn't seem to be any lights on in the toilet block either. Hoping that they were still open she sped up her step to get there.

Walking towards the door with the female sign on, she let out a groan seeing a small "Out of order" sign hanging on the door. Crossing her legs at this point she glanced around, her eyes stopping on the sign for the male toilets.

" _Screw it. I can't hold this in all the way home and there is no way in hell I'm pissing in a bush_." Ginny thought.

Opening the door and walking into the men's block she took a quick glance around. This was her first time stepping foot into a men's toilet. Against the wall to her right were a block of 3 urinals and two sinks with a mirror above them were against the wall to her left. She caught a quick glance of herself in the mirror and snorted to herself softly. With the oversized hoody on, which used to belong to Ron, and the hood pulled up hiding her long red hair the only thing visible were her chocolate brown eyes and pale face with a light dusting of freckles. Overall with the hoody pretty much hiding her chest from sight and the bottom of her hoody dropping past her bum she didn't look too far from being a boy herself at the moment. The only light within the toilet block was from an outside streetlamp sending light in through the window as there did not appear to be any internal lighting in the place.

Spotting three cubicles against the back wall in the dim light she hurried to the cubicle on her far left. Entering the stall and looking down at the toilet she couldn't help but to be slightly thankful that, despite the outside appearance, the toilets themselves seemed to be in relatively good condition. Taking some toilet paper she lined the seat of the toilet in order to sit down. Despite the clean look of the toilets she still didn't want her bare flesh to be touching the porcelain.

A breath of relief left her body when the pressure on her bladder started to ease. Looking around the cubicle there seemed to be some writing on the door and wall of the building itself but she couldn't quite make out what it said due to the faint light streaming in through the window. Taking some toilet paper and wiping herself clean, Ginny leaned forward slightly and squinted her eyes to try and make out the words but was startled, and almost slipped of the seat, when she heard the door to the toilet block open.

" _What do I do now? There's someone else in here. Ok, just relax. I'll just wait until I hear them leave before I get up and leave myself."_ Ginny thought.

Taking a deep breath and forcing herself to relax slightly she was further startled when she heard the cubicle door next to hers open and then close. Barely managing to breathe she heard the sound of a zip being pulled down and then quiet. Wondering why there was no further sound coming from the cubicle she looked at the wall separating her cubicle from the mystery man in the next stall. Ginny's eyebrows rose in surprise when she saw what appeared to be a round hole about 4inches wide cut into the partitioning wall, just below her eye level whilst sitting on the toilet.

Leaning slightly to the side a small gasp escaped her when she realised she could see directly into the stall next door. From her current angle all she could see in the dim lighting were a pair of jeans. Leaning further she saw a hand come into view which was slowly moving back and forward. Stretching forward a bit more Ginny's breath caught in her throat when she saw the man had his penis in hand and was slowly stroking himself.

Ginny couldn't tear her eyes away from what she was seeing. Apart from the brief glimpse of Harry last Christmas and the occasional glimpse of one of her brothers around the house, she did have 6 brothers after all she was bound to see the occasional flash at times, she had never seen a penis before and definitely not a hard one! Sure, she had felt Dean's penis pressing against her bum whilst sitting on the train and having a mini snog session on the journey back from Hogwarts but she'd never seen it. She couldn't look away from this unknown man, barely 2 foot from her, who was slowly pleasuring himself. He seemed to be a bit above average in size, from what she'd read in that old Playwizard magazine, at just over 6 inches and seemed to be fairly thick.

Finding her mouth dry Ginny ran her tongue along her lips and swallowed at the sight in front of her. It seemed the man must have heard the small noise as all of a sudden his movement stopped.

"Like what you see?" A deep voice from the cubicle next to her said.

Ginny froze, still sat on the toilet seat, not daring to make a noise to give herself away. She saw the man turn his hips so that his penis was now pointing at the opening between the walls.

"Do you want to touch it?" She heard the man say.

Sitting there in shock she couldn't believe what she'd just heard. Touch it? She'd never touched a penis before in her life. Of course she'd dreamt and fantasised about touching one lots of times whilst playing with herself and masturbating but she hadn't actually touched one yet. She'd refrained herself from going any further with Michael or Dean whilst at school as she didn't want to earn a reputation as a slut despite how much she wanted to go further. Heck, when she felt Dean's penis pressing into her butt on the train the only thought that went through her mind was pulling it out of his pants and feeling what a real cock felt like inside of her instead of her fingers.

With no answer from her, the man in the next cubicle had stepped towards the hole in the partition and put the head of his penis through the hole. Ginny could only stare at it, noticing the thick purple head with a drop of pre-cum oozing from the slit. Despite herself she found her left hand reaching out to touch it. Stopping herself barely an inch from actually touching the head of the penis (… _no, cock!_...she thought) she watched as the drop of pre-cum dropped of the tip of the cock and fell towards to floor.

No longer able to hold back her curiosity she reached out with her index finger and ran it along the slit of the cock sticking through the wall. Ginny was amazed at the velvety smoothness of the head of the cock and how wet the pre-cum was, coating the tip of her index finger already.

"Mmm" She heard the groan come from the man in the next stall as he pushed the rest of his cock through the wall.

"Go ahead, keep touching and playing with it." She heard the man say.

Still slightly hesitant Ginny reached out and wrapped her hand around the cock. She couldn't help but to gasp at the firmness and heat she felt in her hand. Slowly she started to move her hand up and down, squeezing slightly as she went further up to the head and releasing slightly when her hand moved back down.

" _Holy Merlin! I can't believe this. I'm actually wanking off a cock! Sweet baby Maeve!"_ Ginny thought to herself.

She'd read the articles in Playwizard, saw the pictures in the magazine and imagined having her hand wrapped around a dick many times but to actually be holding one in her hand for the first time was still quite a shock to the pretty red head. Continuing to run her hand up and down she felt the familiar burning ache beginning in her stomach, sliding her free hand down she lifted the bottom of her hoody slightly and brushed a finger against her clit.

Ginny was amazed when she reached further and felt how much her pussy was leaking. She was as wet as she had ever been. Circling a finger around her clit in time with the movements of her other hand she couldn't drag her eyes away from the lump of flesh in her left hand.

"Yeah, that's it. Your hand feels so good. Why don't you get down on your knees and give it a bit of a suck?" The mystery man said.

This caused Ginny to pause in her ministrations for a second before resuming the movements with her hand holding the man's cock.

" _Suck it? I mean I've read the articles in Playwizard._ '10 ways to blow your partners head using yours' _but I've never actually done anything like that."_ Ginny thought.

Sitting there on the toilet seat in a dimly lit men's toilet block with a strangers cock in hand Ginny's inhibitions were being chipped away bit by bit. After all, the only reason she hadn't done anything like this before was because she didn't want to develop a reputation at Hogwarts and Merlin forbid if her Mother ever found out she'd done anything even slightly sexual before marriage! The howler would be heard from Hogwarts to Durmstrang. However here, where no one she knew was within a mile of her, no one apart from the unknown man was in the toilet cubicle and the mystery man himself had no idea who she was. She could do anything she wanted, she thought with a grin.

Sliding slowly off the toilet seat Ginny started to kneel on the, thankfully dry, cubicle floor. The cock was now pointing at her face as she knelt in front of it, her jeans only just covering her knees to provide some small comfort from the cold tile floor. However the comfort of her knees was the furthest thing from her mind at the moment. Leaning forward slightly Ginny hesitantly stuck the tip of her tongue out and gave a feather light lick along the slit on the head of the man's dick.

Slightly surprised at the salty taste on the tip of her tongue, none the less Ginny found she enjoyed the small sample she'd had. Sticking her tongue out a bit more she ran her tongue along the underside of the man's cock all the way along the tip.

"Oh God, that feels good". She heard the man moan through the door.

Emboldened by the man's moans, Ginny lifted the man's cock up slightly until it was pointing above her head and slowly ran her tongue from the base off the man's cock all the way up, until reaching the head. Steeling herself slightly when reaching the head of the cock Ginny parted her mouth and enveloped the head in the velvety warmness of her mouth. Spurred on by the moans from the other side of the partition Ginny started to slowly stroke him whilst running her tongue around the head in her mouth.

" _Merlin, this feels really good. I love how hard this cock is but it feels so soft and warm at the same time. The head feels spongy in my mouth but I love the salty taste"._ She thought whilst the hand not wrapped around the cock travelled down her body again. Running one finger across her clit she moaned at how sensitive it felt. The vibrations of the moan in turn caused the man to moan as her mouth was still pleasuring the head of his cock whilst the rest was being stroked up and down by Ginny's small hand.

Reaching further with her hand Ginny circled a finger around the opening of her pussy before easily sliding the digit in to the second knuckle thanks to how wet she was. With another moan vibrating through her body she quickly added another finger, pumping them steadily in and out of her dripping pussy whilst using the palm of her hand to grind against her clit. Greatly enjoying this brand new experience, Ginny wanted to see just how much of this mystery cock she could take in her mouth.

Taking away the hand stroking the man, she opened her mouth wider before pushing herself forward onto his cock. 4 inches managed to disappear into her throat before she felt the cock push against the back of her throat and gag her slightly. Despite gagging she felt a tremor of please run through her as she heard a loud moan come from the man.

Continuing to slowly back off the cock in front of her and push herself back forward again until it hit the back of her throat she managed to squeeze a third digit into her tight little pussy whilst using the hand which had been stroking the man to take over rubbing her clit. At this point the man in the cubicle was thrusting himself in and out of Ginny's mouth without her having to move much. Ginny was completely lost in the sensations of the cock fucking her mouth in and out whilst she furiously shoved her fingers in and out of her wet snatch. The wet slurping sounds of the cock being fucked into her mouth and the _schlicking_ sound her pussy was making as her fingers pounded into her had Ginny feeling the familiar rush of approaching orgasm.

"Shit, I'm going to cum!" The mystery man grunted.

Ginny's eyes widened when she heard this but then closed again as she continued to pump her fingers into her pussy. She wanted the man to cum. She wanted to feel his cock spurt in her mouth.

With a loud moan and grunt from the mystery man, Ginny felt the cock in her mouth twitch before the first spurt of his cum hit the back of her throat. Gagging slightly in surprise she was quick to swallow as his cock continued to shoot for the second time, and then the third and fourth, filling her mouth up with his salty cum. Leaning back slightly Ginny let the cock out of her mouth with a small _Pop!_ sound and rolled his cum around in her mouth. It was slightly bitter and quite salty but overall she enjoyed the taste she decided before swallowing. Whilst this was happening her fingers had continued the relentless assault of penetrating her wet little pussy and her other hand continued to flick across her clit. Just as she swallowed the man's cum down, Ginny felt like a coil inside of her was about to spring loose. With a low quiet moan she felt herself come harder than she ever had before, drenching her hand and part of her jeans below her, as her pussy released itself from the pleasure her fingers had brought.

Slowly letting out a juddering breath she looked up and through the hole in the wall to see the man zipping his pants back up.

"Thanks for that, you give one hell of a blowjob. I normally pop by here around the same time every Sunday if you're around next week. Would love a repeat anytime you're here." She heard the man say, before the sound of the cubicle door opening and then him leaving the toilet block reached her ears.

Ginny could only sit there in shock for a few minutes trying to get her head round what had just happened. She'd stopped to use the toilet, some mystery guy had put his cock through the hole and she'd ended up on her knees sucking him off and having the best orgasm she could ever remember when he came in her mouth.

A small grin started to spread across her face. She could never imagine doing something like this in Hogwarts but in here she was completely anonymous. Slowly getting to her feet and tidying herself up she only had one thought running through her mind.

" _I wonder when the next time I'll get to visit Luna will be. I may have to stop by here on my way back from hers again….maybe on the way there too."_


End file.
